Only In Vegas
by toxicsage
Summary: 6 Friends take a trip to Vegas little did they know someone was going to Fall in Love Jeff Hardy/OC


Welcome to Las Vegas the sign said in bright lights. The girls screamed behind me on my god where here said Peyton, no shit Crystal replied. All right ladies relax I yelled, 5 girls plus myself decided to take a road trip to Vegas in screach of some fun.

My name is Sage Im from Stamford North Carolina and its my time to finally have some fun. I drove to the Palms hotel listening to Peyton, Crystal, Nessa, Sarah and Steph talk about what we are going to do tonight. When we arrived at the hotel the valets came and helped us grab our bags and then parked the car. We walked in and all of us dropped our stuff, holy shit Nessa said. I smiled I agree I answered. Come on girls lets check in and have some fun. So we checked in and as it turns out we got the playboy suite.

Payton walked in first, will you look at this place she said. Girls fan out and grab your rooms Crystal yelled. Where Sarah I asked. Right here I heard from behind, Dude sage guess what she asked, what I wonder? The boys from WWE smackdown are here, she screamed, I spun around here in this hotel here in Vegas I said. Yes in this hotel and you know what that means Sarah cried. Whats that I questioned pretending I didnt already know? It means Im doing some hot superstar hunting and maybe bumped into edge Sarah replied.

Sarah and I are big fans of the WWE and Sarah over here loves Edge, I myself love Jeff Hardy, I watched Sarah walked down the hall hoping to see the man she was dying to meet. Hey Sage you coming out with us Nessa asked. I turned around no not tonight Im beat you guys go ahead Ill see you all in the morning. As everyone left I walked out onto the deck, the breeze was blowing very lightly I was wondering if Sarah as met her man Edge yet. I giggle to myself, oh screw it I said Im in Vegas and Im not going to sit in and wonder what if.

As soon as I was ready I went out not sure if I was going to be able to find the girls or what, as I was walking down the hall not paying attention I knocked into someone and fell on my ass, oh gosh Im so sorry he said reaching his hand down to me here let me help you, I grabbed his hand thank you I said standing up are you hurt he asked? No I seemed to be fine I answered. Im Jeff he said Sage I replied extending my hand, nice to meet you he said taking my hand. So were you off to he asked? Oh I dont know I wasnt going to go out tonight but I changed my mind I answered. Well if youre not in a hurry let me buy you a drink its the least I can do for knocking you over Jeff remarked. Sure I replied thatd be great.

We walked to the local bar inside the hotel; we grabbed a seat at the nearest table. So tell me Sage what bring you to Vegas he questioned. Well myself and 5 other girls wanted to take a road trip and decided to come to Vegas I said. So there is 6 of you here he asked, yep their somewhere around here not sure where though I replied. So they went out without you and know you are by yourself Jeff asked? No they asked me to go but at the time I was too tired but then I got my second wind I answered. I see Jeff said laughing, so tell me Jeff what is there to do in Vegas I questioned? Well you can get married he replied. WOW straight to the point I said. Just kidding, would you like to see a show he asked. I smiled, Id like to but why would WWE superstar Jeff Hardy want to hang out with a lonely girl like me. I questioned. Jeff smiled because Im lonely to besides your cute he answered.

We left the hotel and got into Jeffs rental car we drove to the arena where smackdown was being held. I looked around I thought we were going to see a show I asked. Jeff laughed we are he answered, now dont take this the wrong way but you dont strike me as the type of girl to enjoy seeing a showgirl kind of show or anything of that nature He replied. I giggle we met only an hour ago and you got me all figured out. Jeff parked the car and we got out and headed over to the entrance. Jeff opened the door after you he said. Thank you I replied, we walked down the halls and around corners, Hey Jeff we heard, Jeff spun around ah hey Adam he said, Adam is Edge in the WWE, Whos this Adam asked? This is Sage Jeff replied. Nice to meet you I said. Nice to meet you he answered. This might sound strange but my friend Sarah is a huge fan and well could you come and meet her I asked? Sure where is she Adam asked? We are staying at the palms hotel in the playboy suite I replied. Alrightill swing by after the show he said. See you there I said and thank you. Adam walked away and I focused my attention back on Jeff. You didnt tell me you were staying in the playboy suite Jeff said. I smiled yea we are and its great. I replied

Jeff took me to the front stage where there are some matchs going on. So are you wrestling tonight I asked. In deed I am and youre going to have the perfect view Jeff replied, really were that I asked? You see that empty seat next to Michael Cole he said, thats your seat, what are you kidding I replied? Nope youll be sitting ring side and watch me kick ass. Jeff said. When it came time for Jeff to wrestle I was taken by security guard to the seat next to Michael Cole. It was an amazing match at the end Jeff picked up the win and we walked up the ramp together.

Jeff and I went back to the hotel we walked into the lobby, so are you ready to meet my friends I asked, Sure why not he replied. So we walked to my room and when I opened the door all the girls where home drinking parting and have a grand old time. Hey ladies I yelled, oh my god Sage where the hell have you been Peyton asked, we were getting ready to look for you, I laughed sure you where, Im fine I replied, but guys Id like you to meet Jeff Hardy. Jeff these are my friend Peyton, Nessa, Crystal, Sarah and Steph. Hi nice to meet you all he said. You bitch Sarah said you found Jeff and I couldnt find Edge, all of a sudden a knock came from behind the door, you might want to bite your tongue I said. I went to the door and opened it, Adam thanks for coming I said. Sarah peeked over Jeffs shoulders and saw Edge , OH MY GOD she screamed Sarah came running over to me and Adam, Sarah Id like you to me yea yea I know Edge she said extending her hand he took her hand you can call me Adam he replied. Adam its so nice to meet you she replied. Same he answered alright come on in and lets party I said. I walked over to Jeff so do you want to stay out here and party or would you like to go outside on the deck I question? Id like to hang outside if you dont mind he answered. Im glad you said that I replied, so Jeff and I walked outside and sat down on at the table.

How long you in town for I asked. Im only here until Friday Jeff said. And then I am headed to Texas. I looked down well Im glad I have this chance to get to know you I said. Im glad I ran into you in the hall because Ive had a great night so far thank you Sage. I smiled thank you too, its been wonderful. So will I see you before you leave I asked, I hope so Jeff answered, what are you doing tomorrow he asked? Im not sure what about you I asked. Well I am hoping that you will agree to meet me for breakfast he replied. I smiled Jeff Id love to what time I asked? Ill pick you up at 8:00 and then well plan for the day he said, with that Jeff and I hugged and called it a night. I walked him to the door and hugged him good bye Ill see you in the morning I said, looking forward to it he replied.

The next morning came and I was up at 7:00 getting ready for my breakfast date with Jeff I couldnt sleep all night I was so excited. Right at 8:00 I heard a knock on my door I walked over to the mirror to double check myself before I answered the door. I opened the door and there he was, Morning beautiful Jeff said. I smiled good morning to you too I replied. So are you ready for a great morning he asked. Im ready for whatever you toss at me. Jeff and I walked together down the hall talking about the night. So how was the rest of the night he asked, great I went to bed about 1:00 and the party was still hopping what about you I asked? Well I went back to my room watch TV and went to sleep when I woke up this morning Adam wasnt in his bed; actually it looked like it hadnt been slept in all night he replied. I laughed I know Adam stayed over last night he was feeling really good and I offered the fold out bed for him. Jeff laughed oh well at least he had a good time he said.

When we arrived at the dinner we were seated and the waitress took our order. So Jeff tell me what are the plans for the day I asked. Well I have somethings to do with the WWE but if you like to come along you can, he replied. I dont want to get in the way I answered. You wont be, besides Id really enjoy it if you come Jeff said. Ok sure Ill go with you besides Im going to take all the chances I can to be with you before you go I said shyly. Jeff smiled Im glad because I want to spent the rest of my time here with you. After breakfast Jeff took me to Caesars places where there was show later in the night but right now Jeff had a photo shoot and a meet and greet. Here you sit here next to Paul he is the superstars security guard youll be fine Jeff said.

I watched Jeff during the photo shoot and really liked what I was seeing, they had him remove his shirt and well it was a very nice view. He played around and laughed and smiled it really seemed he was having a great time. About 2 hours Jeff was done with the shoot and we were off to the meet and greet, Ok Jeff where am I going to sit while you are seen the fans I asked. Where ever you want next to me or off to the side of me he replied. As we walked to the next job of the day I was watching the WWE crew get ready for the show and I wondering how long it took to set everything up. When we got to the booth of the meet and greet I decided to stay behind the scenes so the fans wouldnt suspect anything, as Jeff got ready I was talking to Paul and making small talk with everyone involved with the production. The meet and greet went off without a problem.

Later that night Jeff and I returned to the hotel, so Sage would you like to come to the show tonight he asked. Jeff Id really like to but I should spent some time with my friends so I cant but if you want after come to the room we should be partying tonight I replied. Ok fair enough he said Ill come by after and see you. We parted ways and I felt sadness in my heart, I knew that tonight was the last night I would be with Jeff but yet I have spent no time with the girls so it was the right choice but I still felt horribly. I walked into the room where all the girls were hanging out, well well look who decided to come around Crystal said, sorry guys Ive been wrapped up in Jeff I forgot about us so tonight we are going to go out and have some major girl fun I replied.

We all got ready and headed out Peyton bought the first rounds of drinks and then Crystal, myself and Sarah took shots and Nessa was dancing on the floor, Steph was nowhere in sight and we were all having a good time, but my mind still wondered to Jeff and if he was having a great match or if he was thinking of me. Hey girl you ok Peyton asked. Yea Im fine just thinking about Jeff I replied. Your hooked on him huh she said. I smiled sort of but its ok hes leaving tomorrow so Im not going get all upset, hes just a guy I answered. If you say so Peyton replied. Ok I need another drink anyone else I asked, we all do Sarah yelled. I walked to the bar and asked the bartender for 6 rounds of shots and beer for everyone. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder hey sweetheart I heard, I turned around and there he was. Jeff I yelled and I gave him a hug, I didnt think I would see you until later I said. Well I won my match and I decided to come out to grab a beer before I went to your room he answered. Jeff and I walked over to the table hey ladies look who came out I said. Hey Jeff the girls said, hi ladies he replied. So what are we doing later tonight he asked, well Peyton said we are going to party here and then head back to the room would you like to join she asked. Id love to if its ok with the rest on you and of course Sage here. He replied Its fine with us they said.

Back in the room Jeff and I were talking about his leave tomorrow, so are you going to miss me he asked? Of course Im going to miss you I replied, I just wish we had more time together to get to know each other better. Jeff smiled well we have all night why dont we get started he said. Ok follow me I said, I took his hand and lead him to my bedroom, I shut the door behind us have a seat I said. I walked over to my bed and sat down so I looked over at Jeff who was sitting on at the little table. Jeff Im so glad I got this chance to hang out with you I said. Me too Sage I loved hangout with you and Ill always remember you he said. I smiled Jeff walked over to me, give me your hand he said. I took his hand and stood up, I looked into those hazel eyes, If I could go back and change one thing about this time I wont Jeff said, Id just add one more thing to this amazing ride, and then he kissed me.

So youre probably wondering if we, well to answered your question, no Jeff and I didnt he was a true gentleman he kissed me and then he left. I stood there in the door way watching him walk away and thinking Ill never see him again. That was 3 days ago, Jeff is now gone and my time is focused back on my friends and the rest of the time here in Vegas. We took a tour around Vegas and took in some shows and went to local restaurants that were out of this world. Around 1:00 am we returned to our room, so girls are we ready to return home I asked. Steph looked at me not really Im going to miss this place she replied. Yea me too Peyton agreed. I think we all will miss this Sarah said. Im going to miss this room and of course the room that myself and Adam had a nice time together wink wink alright girls Im headed to bed Ill see you in the morning get some rest ladies we all are taking turns to drive I said.

The next morning came like nothing everyone was getting their stuff together and eating when there was a chance. All of a sudden a knock came from behind the door, I walked over and opened it, there was a man standing in the door way with flowers is there a Ms. Sage here, Im Sage I answered, these are for you miss the man said. Thank you I replied. And took the flowers and shut the door. Who are they from Nessa asked? I dont know I said, well read the damn card Crystal answered. Dear Sage: I hope you enjoyed your time in Vegas and all was well, Have a safe trip home and Ill see you when you get home Love Jeff Hardy. OH my god Steph said breaking the silents how cute, yea I think he likes you Nessa said, totally Peyton agreed. Alright girls we need to get a move on if we want to make it home by Sunday.

Now leaving Las Vegas please come again the sign said as we drove by, What a wild week we had Peyton claimed, I second that said Crystal, yea it was nice Im glad we came I replied now its just a long ride home so rest because you all are driving I said. 5 hours later Peyton was driving and I was resting in the back, all I could think about was Jeff and what did he mean when he said Ill see you when you get home I wondered. We kept on driving and every one had a chance to drive, I was to finish the rest of the way home.

Welcome to North Carolina home at last I said to myself it only took 3 days I thought. The girls were glad to be home I dropped each one off one by one Peyton was the last one, hey thank you for a wonderful time, well have to do it again she said. Your welcome Im glad everyone had fun Ill call you tomorrow have a good night I replied. Yea you too she said. I arrived home and left everything in the car I walked up my steps and unlocked my door. It feels so good to be home I thought, I jumped into the shower and cleaned up after I made some tea and crawled into bed. It felt so nice to be in my own bed what a long drive now I need to catch up on my sleep.

The next morning came and I was up at the crack of dawn, you got to be kidding me I said I just want to sleep. Screw it so I got up made some coffee and sat out on my stairs. A black corvette pulled and stopped in front of me. Who the hell is this I thought. Then I door opened and he stepped out, I looked at him and the first thing I noticed was his colored hair, oh my god I thought its him Jeff Hardy, I stood up and ran down my stairs as he turned around to face me I was already next to him. Jeff what are you doing here I asked? I told you I would see you when you got home he replied. Im so glad to see you please come in I replied.

The day went by so fast and before I knew it the sun had gone down and the moon was out. Jeff looked so great and very well put together if you know what I mean. So Sage what can I do to make you go out with me tomorrow he asked. I smiled how about you ask nicely and made Ill say yes I replied. Ok Sage will you please go out with me tomorrow Jeff asked again. Id love to Jeff I said with a smile, Im so glad you are here I replied I missed you so much. I missed you to beautiful Jeff said. Well Ill see you tomorrow Ill pick up around 3:00 Jeff said. Alright Ill see you than I replied. I walked Jeff to the door well Ill see you in the morning I said, yes you will and well have a great time Jeff replied, now before I go Ive been wanting to kiss those lips again if youll let me he asked. I blushed of course Jeff I answered. When I felt those lips against mine once again I melted. God I missed those lips. We broke and Jeff left I couldnt help but smile from ear to ear I had to call Peyton.

The next morning I got up and called Peyton to tell her about last night and that Jeff kissed me again. Hello Peyton said. Hey its Sage said you wont believe who showed up on my door step. Who she asked. Jeff Hardy I screamed. What are you kidding Peyton questioned? No Im not kidding he came over and we talked all night and made plans for today and before he left he kissed me again I said. Good for you girlie its about time you find love Peyton said. Thanks well I got to go I need to get ready for my date I replied. Alright call me later with details she said. Oh I will I answered.

Later that afternoon Jeff was at my house, this is a nice place you got here he said. Why thank you I replied its nothing fancy but its home and I like it. Well are we ready I asked? Yes we are Jeff answered I have a wonderful day planned for us and I hope you enjoy. With you Ill enjoy anything I replied. So was we left my yard we were lost in conversation talking about this and that and everything in between. Tell me Jeff why you decided to look for me again. I asked? Well I had such a good time in Vegas with and when I left I couldnt help but wandered what it would be like to get to know you more. So when I got back home I did some research and located you. He answered. Im glad you find me Jeff I replied with a smile.

Here we are Jeff said, WOW what is this place I asked? This was my favorite spot to come as a kid, Id come out here and sit for hours, my mom took me and my brother here, when she died my brother stop coming it hurt too much. The memories we all shared it really got to him. The view is amazing Jeff I cant believe you are sharing this with me I said. I dont share this place with many people but I wanted to bring you here because I feel a connection so strong and I know youll cherish this place as much as I do he replied. This view was amazing it looked out over of all of Cameron it was breath taking. Jeff how old where you when your mom passed? If you dont mind me asking. I was 9 my brother 12, we both took it really hard my dad was the only one we had left. He truly is my hero and Ill never forget what he has done for me.

After leaving that perfect place in North Carolina Jeff took me to one of his favorite restaurants, the Cracker Barrel. Ive never been here before I said. What are you kidding me Jeff questioned? No but Ive always wanted to try it, Im just glad I get to experience it with you I smiled. Me to Jeff replied. As the waitress took our order fans came over and asked for autographs Jeff was happy to sign. Some of the fans even congratulated me for being on a date with Jeff. I just smiled and said thank you. We continued to talk and enjoying each others company. It was a blast I never wanted the night to end.

After dinner we walked along the strip watching the night sky pass by the breeze was just right and the moon was shining perfectly. Im leaving tomorrow to meet up with the WWE again and Id like for you to come Jeff said. I stopped dead in my tracks what I asked? Yea I want you to come with me, I want you see my world from the inside please will you come with me he asked again. Oh Jeff I dont know thats a big step I need to think about that I answered. Its ok Sage you dont have too if you dont want to but please think about it and let me know Jeff remarked. I looked at him and smiled Ill think about it I promise and Ill give you my answer before the night is over I replied.

We contined walking and my mind was racing, did I really want to take that step and travel with Jeff or was I going to be making the biggest mistake of my life. I watch the people walk by holding hands laughing, some where even kissing. I flashed back to our time in Vegas the time when Sarah came running in to tell me the smackdown was in town and that the superstars where staying in the same hotel. I wondered if we weren't there would I have met Jeff or would be be total strangers to this day. I had to make up my mind and fast.

Jeff I said, stopping to look at him. Yes Sage whats up. I looked down and then up, Jeff I'll... I'll go with you, I want to travel with you i replied. Jeff smiled you will he asked. Yes I will I resured him. Jeff picked me up and spun me around, As he put me down he leaned in and kissed me. As we broke a smile came across my face, Jeff what was that for I asked. I don't know I got caught up in the moment He replied. Well I liked it I answered and kissed him this time. Jeff Hardy I think I love you I said. He smiled and replied I think I love you too Sage Larson.


End file.
